


Prompt-Based Tokomaru Oneshots

by boiledfeetbeta



Series: Tokomaru Stuff [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, No Lesbians Die, Survivor Guilt, Teen Romance, Tokomaru, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiledfeetbeta/pseuds/boiledfeetbeta
Summary: i get these prompts off of prompts.neocities.org !! anyway more domestic tokomaru because i love my girls
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Series: Tokomaru Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944190
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	1. hugs

“What’cha writing?”

“D-do you really want t-to know?”

“M-hm! I love anything you make!”

Touko smiled at the other girl, who was only dressed in an oversized t-shirt and shorts. She had just woken up from her sleep. It was still early.

“It’s a-actually a romance novel.”

“Sounds cool!”

Komaru was always excited about something. Whether it was a small bird on the side of the road or a free sample at the store, she was constantly happy about every little thing.

“Something I really admire about you,” Komaru mumbled. “Is that you really care about what people think.”

“H-huh?”

“I think a lot of people only see that as a negative thing, but I don’t. I like that you’re always thinking about others’ feelings.”

“I—”

“You don’t have to say anything! I was just thinking out loud, ha-ha.”

“N-no. Thank you, Naegi-san.”

Out of nowhere, Komaru lunged into her friend face-first.

“A-ah!”

“Do you like hugs?” Komaru asked. Touko blushed.

“I-I don’t know. I d-don’t remember the last time I had o-one.”

Komaru wrapped her arms around Touko’s shoulders, giggling. She was practically being straddled by the younger girl.

Komaru slowly relaxed her grip and settled into the crook of Touko’s neck. She let out a sigh.

“Is it a bad time to kiss you?”

“E-excuse me?”

“You’re supposed to ask first, right? Aw man, did I mess this up?”

“I’m n-not sure. I’ve never k-kissed anyone.”

“Me neither. This is okay, then?”

Touko nodded, too flustered to speak. Komaru smiled brightly, quickly closing the space between them.

“Do y-you wear lip gloss?” Touko asked, her voice muffled.

“Chapstick. But yeah.”


	2. puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> komaru,,,,, finds puppy,,,,, brings him home,,,, theyre a little family,,,

It was a cool winter day when Komaru and Makoto were walking in the park. As usual, they got quickly distracted and spent a good chunk of their time making snow-people and then smooshing them with their boots.

“Oh my god, Makoto, there’s a fucking _puppy_ over there.”

And there was. A small white thing that barely stood out from the snow, rolling around all by itself. The only way Komaru was able to spot it was by its short black snout.

“Well? Go get it, Ko.”

“I’m _strategizing.”_

Komaru lunged at the creature as it ran away, delighted that it finally had a playmate. It yipped at her, and she yipped back.

After an excruciating fifteen minutes of the two of them chasing the puppy around, it finally gave up and rolled over expectantly. Makoto knelt down to rub its stomach.

“It’s a boy.” He said.

“Duh.” Komaru replied.

She picked it up carefully, cradling the small thing in her arms. It panted, tired from all the exercise.

“You’re not thinking of taking it home, are you?”

“’Course I am. He doesn’t have a mommy.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I’ll be your mommy, little guy!”

* * *

“ _What_ is _that?”_ Questioned Byakuya.

“His name is Genji and he’s my little baby!” Komaru explained.

“Dear lord.”

“A-ah! Naegi-san!” Touko squeaked when she saw Genji jump up at her.

“He fits right in!”

“I don’t w-want that thing in here!”

* * *

“Oh, you poor sweet thing! Is Komaru ignoring you?” Touko cooed at the puppy. It whined.

Komaru rubbed her eyes. “He never shuts up.”

“Do you never shut up? Do you?” She scratched behind his big ears.

“Come watch a movie with me, Fukawa-san.” Komaru hopped onto their sofa, picking up the remote and flipping the channels.

“O-only if Genji watches with us, okay?”

“Fine. Come on, you little bastard.”

The three of them didn’t last long before they were knocked out in the middle of some meaningless rom-com.


	3. late night kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey don't cry !!! it's not your fault

“We’re dating.” Komaru declared sleepily.

Touko nodded silently, stroking her girlfriend’s dark hair. Komaru was spread out over the bed, holding Touko’s waist tightly. She pressed a kiss to the other girl’s forehead.

“That means I can tell when you’re thinking about it.” She continued, squeezing Touko’s hand. “I know I can never understand what it was like. But it’s never, ever your fault.”

“T-thank you.” Touko whispered.

“Do you want me to distract you?”

“No. I-I shouldn’t avoid t-thinking about it.”

“I love you so much.”

Touko was slightly taken aback by this sudden declaration. She had never heard it from Komaru before.

“You don’t have to say it b—”

“I l-love you too.”

Komaru lazily drew shapes on her girlfriend’s chest. Messy, scribbled hearts.

“You are the _best_ thing that ever happened to me.” She whispered softly.

“Y-you’re sappy today.”

Komaru chuckled.

“I just can’t stop thinking about you.”

Touko wiped her nose with her free hand, pushing her glasses off her face.

“Touko, are you crying?”

Komaru cupped the other girl’s face in her hands, slowly pressing soft kisses to Touko’s tear-stained cheeks.

“You’re lovely even when you cry.”

“W-why are you so nice t-to me?”

“Because I’m in love with you, Fukawa Touko. Love makes people crazy.”

“N-no one’s ever t-treated me this way b-before.”

“Shh-h-h.” Komaru traced her fingers over Touko’s collarbones. “I know.”

“T-thank you, Naegi-san.”

“Komaru.”

“Thank y-you, Komaru.”

“Always, my love.”


	4. a word of advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> komaru runs into an old acquaintance at a party, and learns a little bit about both him and herself.

prompt: “is she really just your friend?”

~

It was a small get-together on the beach with the Future Foundation and the Ex-Remnants of Despair. Komaru had yet to meet them and was pleasantly surprised when she saw a familiar face.

“Hey, I remember you!” She called out to the boy, ushering him over. “C’mere!”

He looked almost embarrassed as he approached her. Komaru clapped her hands together.

“Do you remember me? I’m Komaru! My friend stabbed your legs?”

He gave her an awkward smile, taking his hands out of his pockets. She noticed one of them was a prosthetic.

“It’s good to see you again, Komaru Naegi. I think we got off on the wrong foot the last time we met.” The boy held out his arm. “My name is Komaeda Nagito.”

Komaru ignored the gesture and went in for a hug. It was funny, how the others looked at them. A few laughed, some just smiling. Komaru had a feeling they still didn’t display much physical affection yet.

She gripped the boy’s hands in hers, looking straight into his eyes. “We have so much to catch up on!”

He looked anxious, so she decided to flash him another wide smile.

~

“It’s really great talking to you, Komaeda-kun!”

He had lightened up a bit but was still quiet. Komaru didn’t mind—she was used to carrying most conversations.

Touko approached the two of them by a cooler. Komaru hugged her tightly. At this point, Touko was used to her nonstop affection and barely batted an eye.

Touko apologized curtly for stabbing Nagito and left to attend to her business. Komaru’s cheeks were still hot long after she had gone.

“You and Fukawa-san are very close.” He noted.

“Of course! Touko is my best friend in the whole world.”

He took a sip of his drink before looking Komaru in the eye.

“Is she really just your friend?”

Komaru yelped, dropping her plate into the sand. She cleared her throat and stood up straight.

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re implying.”

“I apologize, then. I didn’t mean to intrude on your personal relationships.” He looked away from her, towards a man talking to Touko and her brother. “I was only curious because I recognize that look.”

“Uh, what look?” Komaru peered over to her friend, who had tied her dark hair into a bun.

“That one.”

“Augh!” Komaru covered her face with her hands, her cheeks flushing.

Nagito giggled. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, you know.”

His eyes were still on the dark-haired boy who was deep in conversation with Makoto. She looked between Nagito and the boy rapidly.

“I see.”

Komaru wondered if that’s what she looked like—staring at Touko like she was a piece of art. But there was a difference in the way Komaeda smiled. He looked disappointed.

“You should tell her.” His eyes were back on Komaru. “Before it’s too late.” He turned away.

“You’re right.” She nodded. “But for the record, Komaeda-kun?”

He stopped walking.

“It’s never too late.”

They exchanged one final smile before Komaru was left by herself. The wind blew gently against her face.

“Hey, Touko!” She waved, running towards the girl.

“H-hey! Watch w-where you’re going!”

Komaru laughed, pulling Touko’s hands into hers.

“Wanna explore the beach with me? I’ve kinda got something to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was kind of different, so let me know if you liked it :D


	5. confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> komaru confronts byakuya about the way he treats touko. really short, i know

Byakuya sat at his desk, typing an e-mail when Komaru cleared her throat, standing above him. He sighed, closing out of the window so he could turn to face her.

“Yes?”

“Can we talk?” She asked, handing him a cup of coffee. 

“I don’t see why not.” He mumbled.

Komaru pulled a chair up next to him, muttering something to herself. Her hair was pulled into a short ponytail, bangs clipped out of her eyes. She took a sip of her drink.

“I know you don’t like me.”

It wasn’t untrue, but still quite the opener.

“That’s fine. I really don’t care what you think of me.” She continued. “But I do care about Fukawa-san. She’s my best friend in the whole world, and I hate seeing her upset. It’s obvious she has a crush on you, and you don’t need to reciprocate those feelings, but the fact of the matter is you hurt her. She really cares about you, you know.”

“Your point being…?”

“I like her. A lot, actually. And it really upsets me seeing the way you treat her.” She sniffled. “So I’m asking you, for the sake of me and my brother, that you please be kind to her. Okay?” Her voice cracked.

“You are quite passionate about this matter.”

“I am.”

“Touko Fukawa is like no person I’ve met before. She fascinates me as much as she annoys me. Understand that I do what I must in order to get a better grasp of her—”

“Shut up!” Komaru slammed her fist on the table. “I don’t care! She’s a person, no matter what condition she has! Touko is my best friend, and I love her--!”

Byakuya raised one eyebrow.

“You do, do you?”

“Yes! Of course!” She stammered. “I mean—”

He cracked his knuckles, clicking his tongue.

“Very well, Komaru Naegi. Is this talk over yet?”

“Yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tokomaru and komahina give off the same vibes no i will not elaborate

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests! thank you for reading and please vote if you can this election


End file.
